


The Kids Are Alright

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: In which, Matt and Foggy end up as co-parents to Matt's de-aged peers.





	The Kids Are Alright

Foggy narrowly avoided getting hit on the head with a law book, as soon as he opened the door to Matt's office. 

He got a call from his former best friend about 30 minutes ago. 

Matt sounded distressed and just desperately said, "I need you, Foggy." 

That was all it took for Foggy to cancel all his afternoon appointments. He almost ran over here because he was worried about his friend. But  _this_ is not what he had expected. 

The whole office was a mess. There were files, papers, and books strewn everywhere. Foggy spotted Matt at the desk that was once Karen's. He was slumped over it. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was a mess. 

Oh, and there were three kids in the office. 

A girl was sitting on top of a little boy, on the floor, punching him in the face. They both looked like they were 6 years old. There was another little boy beside them, who looked slightly older. He was trying to pull the little girl away. 

There was something familiar about all of them. The bald boy almost looked like Luke. While the little girl with pitch black hair and pale skin bore similarities to Jessica. The other little boy who was getting beat up had army cut hair. He reminded Foggy a little of Castle. 

Oh crap. 

Foggy felt his eyes widen as the realization hit him. 

"Uh, Matt?" He slowly called out to his friend. 

Matt's head snapped up. The little girl immediately stopped beating up the boy. All the kids turned their heads towards Foggy at the same time. It was a little disconcerting. 

"Foggy?" Matt called out. His voice sounded hopeful. And tired. Oh, so tired. 

He pushed his chair away and parkoured over the desk before rushing over to Foggy. Matt looked like a mess. His glasses were missing. His shirt had food stains and what looked like crayon stains on it. 

Foggy let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled into a hug. "Oh, thank god, Foggy. I wasn't sure if you'd show up." 

Foggy let his arms hang beside him. Matt smelled like sweat and stale dinner. 

"Hey, buddy, good to see you too," Foggy replied awkwardly and gave Matt a gentle pat on the back. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" 

Matt pulled away from him. There was a horrified expression on his face that scared Foggy a little. 

"Something terrible happened yesterday," Matt told him ominously. "We were fighting against this evil sorcerer and-" 

"Evil sorcerers are a thing?" Foggy asked. "Right. Priorities." He sheepishly added when Matt gave him an unamused look. "Then what happened?" 

"He hit the others with a spell that turned them into kids." 

Foggy looked past Matt's shoulder and at the little kids who were now standing up and glaring at him. 

"So that really is Luke, Jess, and Castle?" 

Matt's bottom lip stuck out and his hair bounced as he nodded. That did something Foggy's heart. Something he'd rather not think about. Not when they were having a crisis of epic proportions. 

"Yeah, I couldn't get to the four of them in time." 

"Damn," Foggy hissed. "I mean, on the bright side..." He trailed off. "They all have criminal records. This kind of gives them a fresh start." 

"Could you stop thinking like a lawyer for a second?" 

"Sorry," Foggy apologized and reached out to touch Matt's cheek. 

Matt almost immediately relaxed under his touch.  That made Foggy smile. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Right now, I'm going to sleep. Do you mind looking after them?" 

"So that's why you called me here?" Foggy asked. "You needed a baby sitter?" 

"No, I needed my friend," Matt replied biting his lips. "I don't know what to do, Foggy. Karen ran away this morning because she couldn't deal with them anymore. And they won't stop screaming or fighting." Matt turned around and towards the three kids who were now balling up papers and throwing them at each other. "Jessica and Frank don't get along keep hitting each other. Luke tries to act as the buffer between them so that helps a little. But then Jessica and Frank team up and start picking on Danny-" 

"Um, Matt?" 

"Yeah, I just realized that too," Matt replied. "Guys!" He called out but the kids didn't stop. "Guys!!" He said a little louder this time but that didn't work either. 

"Let me try," Foggy assured him. "HEY! LISTEN UP!" He yelled and clapped his hands together. 

That worked. The kids stopped fighting and turned to look at him. 

"Where's Danny?" Matt asked as he and Foggy walked over to the three little twerps. 

"I don't know!" Jessica replied petulantly. 

"She's lying! She locked him up!" Castle complained. 

"I'm not a liar. You're a liar!" Jessica screamed. She didn't waste another minute before lunging at Castle and tackling him to the ground. 

The two started wrestling. Jessica scratched and clawed at Castle while Castle pulled her hair. 

Luke and Matt were immediately beside them, trying to pry them apart. But the two were nothing, if not determined. 

"Okay, that's it," Foggy mumbled under his breath. He tossed aside his messenger bag and went over to the four of them. He blew a loud whistle which got their attention immediately. "Jessica, go stand over there, facing that wall," he ordered pointing at the wall on one side of the office. "And Frank, you go stand over on the other side and face that wall." 

The two gave him identical frowns. Even as a couple of 6-year-olds they were intimidating. But Foggy stood his ground. 

"You're not our mom!" Jessica stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Ha ha, Nelson's a mom!" Castle laughed, pointing his index finger at Foggy. 

Oh, so the little twerps remembered him. 

"Well, for today, I  _am_ your mom and you'll do as I say. If you don't, then we'll just give you away to social services and you'll never become adults again. Do you want that? Do you really wanna go through puberty and school again?" Foggy asked putting his hands on his hips. 

Their eyes widened almost comically and they shook their head. 

Foggy was good at this whole parenting thing. Not that he ever wanted to be a parent. 

Castle pulled his arm away from Matt's grip and stormed away to stand in the left corner of the office. Jessica growled at him, actually growled, before marching away to stand on the right side of the room. 

Foggy got down in front of Luke and smiled at him. Luke looked a little dubious of him at first. But gave him a hesitant smile after a few seconds. "Luke, do you know where Danny is?" He gently asked the kid. 

"Yeah!" Luke replied, enthusiastically nodding his head. 

"Can you please take Matt there?" 

When Luke nodded again, Foggy gave him a broad smile in return. "Thanks, Luke." 

Matt mouthed a thank you to Foggy as Luke grabbed Matt's hand practically dragged him out of the office. 

While Luke and Matt were gone, Foggy tossed aside his suit jacket and started picking up all the garbage that was on the floor. 

"You two make another mess and you're picking it up yourself," Foggy told Jessica and Castle. 

The two almost simultaneously stuck out their tongues at him in retaliation. 

***

Matt returned to the office after almost 10 minutes with Danny in his arms. Danny was much younger than the other three. He barely looked a day above 2. He had his head buried in Matt's neck and was clinging onto him. 

"Is he okay?" Foggy asked worriedly. He ran his hand through Danny's curly blond locks which made the kid look over at him. His eyes were red and puffy and there was snot running down his nose. 

"Yeah, he's fine," Matt replied, smiling at him. "Thank you so much for coming over, Foggy. I know we're still at odds-" 

"Let's not talk about that right now, Matt. We can deal with our issues later. Right now we have a much bigger problem." 

"I can't believe you managed to get Jessica and Frank under control," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Foggy turned around looked at the other three kids, who were sitting on the floor drawing on a piece of printer paper. 

"I can't believe it either," Foggy chuckled. "But what are we going to do, Matt?" He asked, turning to his friend again. 

Matt shifted Danny to hold him in one arm. He held out his empty hand. Foggy looked at it for a seconds before intertwining their fingers. 

Matt smiled at him as he said, "We'll figure it out together, Foggy. With you here, I know we'll be okay." 

Foggy knew there was a double meaning behind those words. His heart ached as he watched Matt smile brightly at him. He looked much more relaxed than he did 15 minutes ago. 

Foggy couldn't help himself. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss on Matt's pink lips. 

"Ewwwww!" 

Foggy laughed as he heard a collective disgusted noise from all the kids. 


End file.
